


Counting Sheep

by cinnamonbin (questionality)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Binwoo/Binu, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Soap, its just some fluffy soap for those late night feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionality/pseuds/cinnamonbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Bin is a stubborn Bin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about this scenario a couple nights ago and thought about it too hard that i couldn’t keep it in my head so now it’s down in writing - can you tell im actually dying because of soap these two are just too cute ugh
> 
> i haven't actually written a real fic in several (many) years so this is a little rough around the edges - please forgive the awkward wording! also i never bothered to specify their relationship - are they _really_ good friends or cheesy boyfriends? it's all up to you ;)

_Lying down has never felt so good,_ Moonbin thought to himself as he crashed among the stuffed animals and blankets on the bed, his skin still tingling from the sensation of a hot shower after a long day. He reveled in the feeling of relief for some time, relaxing his muscles and stretching as far as he could across the sheets. Practice went later than usual today, and they had only gotten back to the dorms half an hour ago, which, according to Sanha, had been 2:46 in the morning (“Thank god this rice cooker has a glowing clock!”). They had pushed themselves harder than usual, going through their new dance routine on repeat for the last two hours until the words of the song blurred together in their heads.  At that point the dance was practically committed to muscle memory, but their choreographer had made them run through it five more times before they were allowed to end for the night. Everything had to be perfect – of course, they all understood that – but at this point Moonbin didn’t know if he’d be able to feel his limbs in the morning.

Between the cooling effect the air conditioner had and the soft blankets underneath him, he probably would’ve passed out right then if it wasn’t for the annoying object that was digging into his skin at his side. Grumbling, Moonbin reached out, feeling blindly around the sheets to find what was disturbing his bliss. He gave the unwelcome object one glance and chucked it straight across the room once he figured out that it was one of Eunwoo’s combs that the boy had left on the bunk that morning before practice. Why Eunwoo always seemed to have an abundance of beauty supplies everywhere Moonbin would never know, but he really wasn’t complaining.

_It’s probably why he always looks the most put-together of all of us,_ Moonbin mused, lazily tracing the outline of the wood beams of the bottom of the top bunk with his outstretched finger. _He’s got enough products to open his own beauty store, to be honest, and the stylist noonas only seem to be encouraging him._ He made out the squeak of the shower turning off across the hall and closed his eyes just as the quiet footsteps of someone entering the room stopped and the door to the room closed with a soft click.

“Why are you in my bunk?” Eunwoo asked, his eyes crinkling at the sight of Moonbin sprawled out on his bed.

Moonbin cracked open one of his eyes and responded with a faint smile of his own. “Too tired.”

“Your bunk is just above mine, silly,” Eunwoo said, walking over to the dresser on the other side of their shared room that housed his mini-lotion collection. Moonbin propped himself up on one arm and watched as Eunwoo start his nightly routine skincare routine – one the boy always managed to conduct every night, almost religiously at this point, even if it was past three in the morning and exhaustion was seeping into their bones.

“But that’s so farrrr,” Moonbin whined after a silence, stretching out his arms and grasping helplessly at the air. “Look, I can’t even feel my arms anymore – how am I gonna climb up all the way up there?”

Eunwoo just laughed, patting moisturizer on his face and walking back to the bunk where Moonbin was peering up at him with his best sad-puppy face.

“You’re so stubborn when you’re sleepy, you know that?” Eunwoo chastised gently, his eye smile bright as he nudged Moonbin over on the bed to settle down next to him. “With those puppy eyes and husky voice, how am I supposed to resist?”

“You’re not,” Moonbin said, wrapping himself in Eunwoo’s just-showered scent, so fresh and clean and _Eunwoo_ , and smiled into the other boy’s shoulder. “No one can ever resist a puppy-kitty.”

Eunwoo laughed softly again, and Moonbin swore that he could listen to the sound forever. Neither of them mentioned the fact that the bed was far too small to fit two growing boys comfortably, but neither of them seemed to mind that fact anyway.

“ ‘m tired,” Moonbin mumbled into Eunwoo’s side, eyelids growing heavy as he matched his breaths with the rise and fall of the other boy’s own. Eunwoo smoothed his own damp hair and dragged himself up to reach over to turn off the light switch, chuckling as Moonbin stayed clinging to his arm like a little kid. “…And you’re comfy.”

Even in the darkness of the room and sleep settling onto him like a thick blanket, Moonbin could practically feel Eunwoo glowing at him like he always did when they were on stage or at an interview.  

“Goodnight, Binnie.” Eunwoo said, sliding back under the covers and smiling at the figured curled up next to him.

“ ‘Night.”


End file.
